1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-123890 discloses a connector with a housing formed with a cavity for receiving a terminal fitting. A lance is formed in the housing and projects sufficiently into the cavity to lock the terminal fitting therein. However, the lance can deflect into a flexible space in the housing so that the terminal fitting can be inserted into the cavity or removed from the cavity.
A retainer is mounted to the front end of the housing and is movable between a temporary locking position and a main locking position. The retainer is outside the flexible space of the lance when the retainer is at the temporary locking position. Thus, the terminal fitting can be inserted into the cavity and removed from the cavity when the retainer is at the temporary locking position. However, the retainer enters the flexible space of the lance and prevents the lance from deflecting when the retainer is at the main locking position.
A temporary locking groove and a main locking groove extend transversely into a front part of the housing. A temporary locking projection and a main locking projection are formed on an inner surface of the retainer at positions spaced longitudinally from one another. The temporary locking projection engages the front end of the temporary locking groove when the retainer is at the temporary locking position. Conversely, the main locking projection engages the front end of the main locking groove when the retainer is at the main locking position.
A guide groove extends longitudinally in the cavity for guiding a stabilizer of the terminal fitting. The need for a longitudinally extending guide groove and transversely extending locking grooves results in a complicated construction.
The invention was made in view of the above-described situation, and it is an object of the invention to provide a connector with a simple construction.